1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of hair dryers, and more particularly, to devices having a rotating member for directing a circular flow of air from a hair dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices are known that direct air flow from a hair dryer. These devices include nozzle attachments or outlets that spin while deflecting air at an acute angle. The attachments are enabled to spin through the use of internal vanes that are pushed by the air exiting the hair dryer. The vanes are typically connected to and spin around a central point within the attachment. The direction of the air exiting the rotating attachment is thereby constantly changed, sometimes in a circular pattern. However, the air flow exiting from the attachment remains linear by nature, and the vanes only act to change how the linear flow is directed.